


Are there really dark sides?

by Libi_Beakford



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Lots of shipping, Multi, Multiple chapters, anxiety because of course, prinxiety is the main focus, super complicated love plots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24076102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libi_Beakford/pseuds/Libi_Beakford
Summary: Early on, the sides separated out who was light and dark and kept things that way. Virgil, however, didn’t exactly fit into either group...that is, until Roman came along and showed him otherwise. Roman and Virgil have always had a special connection to each other, but there was one problem. Roman had a boyfriend. A clingy boyfriend. Chaos occurs and everyone is suddenly in love with the wrong person.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Are there really dark sides?

In the beginning times, there weren’t light and dark sides. Thomas’ first years were extremely simple years. Each side knew exactly what to do and did their job exactly how they were supposed to do. Their jobs were a breeze for the most part. 

Patton was the first side to truly develop a personality since Thomas started learning right and wrong and making fond memories from a young age. Patton didn’t have to work extremely hard keeping Thomas out of trouble and he only saw him as a perfect angel. Patton seemed to be Thomas’ heart which made him a practical love explosion. 

Logan was the next side that started to show his personality traits. Logan knew that the stove was hot and Thomas shouldn’t touch it. He knew that they only colored on paper and not on any furniture or walls. Logan learned the alphabet and started being that sense of logic where it was needed. He, unlike Patton, didn’t feel any sort of emotions at all and only stuck to the facts. 

Roman and Remus were twins that seemed exactly alike for a while. No other side understood why Thomas needed two creativities. Remus’ ideas normally consisted of jumping on the bed or trying to climb on things Thomas wasn’t really supposed to while Roman’s ideas were more along the lines or coloring or putting on plays for Thomas’ parents. Maybe Remus was more wild than Roman, but nothing truly huge separated them yet. 

Janus was close behind the twins, telling Thomas to lie to get out of trouble. He didn’t want him blamed for breaking a plate when he was having a snack in a room he wasn’t supposed to take snacks into. Janus didn’t mean to get Thomas into more trouble with each lie, but that was always what seemed to happen. The other sides couldn’t stand him from the start since he’d always make Thomas’ punishments worse after prompting him to lie. He’d also give Patton this horribly nauseous feeling upon using these lies. 

Virgil was the last to understand his purpose. He tried to keep up with the other sides, helping Thomas out to be a good kid, but he only had worries and concerns. What if the broccoli on his plate for dinner would give Thomas a tummy ache? What if the people at school didn’t like Thomas? What if Thomas got hurt by playing on the monkey bars at recess? There was so much that the other sides didn’t think about and no one would ever listen to him. Virgil was just that little uneasy voice in the back of Thomas’ head for a very long time and nothing more. 

As the years went on, the creative twins started to show their differences...HUGE differences. Remus memorized everything there was to know on the internet and shouted out random and wildly inappropriate things constantly. Janus tried his hardest but messed up every time he tried to do what was best for Thomas until he finally embraced it and became the horrific side everyone thought he was. Virgil’s voice became louder and louder until he petrified the whole mind palace with his worries and concerns. This was when Patton decided to hold a meeting between him, Roman, and Logan. 

“I’ve gathered us here today for a family meeting for some obvious reasons.” Patton announced, adjusting his glasses as he sat perched atop a stool in his room. 

“The other sides.” Logan said plainly. 

Roman looked between Patton and Logan, fearful that he’d be seen as his brother. He trembled in his seat, not wanting to have to leave Patton and Logan. He wouldn’t be here if they didn’t still care about him, right?

“Calm down, kiddo. You look like you saw a ghost.” Patton nervously laughed, trying to lighten the mood. 

“Y-Yeah...sorry…” Roman whispered, looking down and away from Patton. 

“I don’t think we’re all working towards the same goal here. Logan, you provide all of Thomas’ knowledge and state the facts that help him in life. Roman, you have so many great ideas and Thomas is one of the most creative people ever thanks to you!” Patton exclaimed to which Roman gave him a smile. 

“Janus only wants Thomas to lie and I don’t think that’s good for him. It gives me a tummy ache every time Thomas lies…” Patton said with a pout. 

“I agree. The snake guy is a…” Logan started to say something but got cut off by Roman. 

“Devious deceitful devil!” Roman suggested. 

“Sure. We’ll go with that.” Logan shrugged, knowing Roman was just going to have creative outbursts at times. 

“What about that worrying dude? He’s always scaring Thomas away from his hopes and dreams!” Roman noted. 

“Thomas is less likely to do 68.428 percent of his creative ambitions with him around.” Logan calculated on the spot. 

“We can’t have him around! Thomas will never do anything fun with him around!” Roman gasped. 

“I hate to break it to ya, kiddo, but he’s also keeping Thomas from doing any of your brother’s ideas.” Patton gently brought this up, knowing Roman wouldn’t like being on this subject too much. 

“I have to agree with Patton. This side who I’ve identified as anxiety is keeping Thomas from doing 100 percent of the things your brother suggests.” Logan added on. 

Roman sighed and frowned, taking his crown off his head. The crown was a simple craft crown he had made with Remus a few years ago. Roman ran his thumb across the logo he had drawn, smiling fondly upon remembering the times he had when he was younger. 

“You’re right. My brother is dangerous. Something needs to happen. I just have one question...does this make anxiety good?” Roman hesitantly asked this. 

This questioned stumped even Logan who seemed to have all the answers. He remained quiet, refusing to admit that he didn’t know. Logan didn’t feel much at all, but he had developed a feeling of shame of the fear of being wrong throughout the years. 

“I...I’m not sure, Ro.” Patton spoke up for the both of them. 

“These damn dark sides make middle school so much harder…” Roman huffed, crossing his arms in frustration. 

“Excuse me, did you say dark sides?” Logan repeated the term Roman had just used to refer to the others. 

“Well...yeah! We’re obviously the light sides. I mean, Patton said it himself! All we want is what’s best for Thomas! The others mislead him a lot.” Roman explained. 

“I don’t know if name calling would be right though. Especially not like that.” Patton started to fidget with his cardigan tied around his neck. 

“Why isn’t it right?! They’re doing it to themselves!” Roman argued. 

Patton didn’t have a good excuse for the other sides this time. Roman was right...wasn’t he? Patton didn’t want to be mean to the others, but he did still have a job to protect Thomas. 

“Alright. Let’s try and keep Thomas from the others…” Patton agreed. 

“At least as long as we possibly can. He’s bound to find out eventually. They are parts of him.” Logan reminded the two. 

“But we’ll do our best! That’s what matters!” Patton offered a cheerful comment. 

With that, the light sides were formed and they started keeping the dark sides from Thomas. This method seemed to work for a good amount of time...until Roman realized that he was in love with one of them. Whenever Roman tried to advise Thomas to do something idiotic to impress a guy, that emo disaster of a side appeared and flat out told him how dumb that was. He listed out all the possible outcomes that didn’t favor Thomas which Roman was frustrated with at first, but was soon thankful for when he didn’t end up making Thomas embarrass himself with these things. 

Roman was the embodiment of creativity, but the anxiety figure could be pretty creative himself in a way. He always had a huge list of downsides and problems with things that Roman never would have thought of. Roman started to regret the words he said about him before. He just wished he knew his name and he’d make up songs about him and doodle his name all over his notebook of ideas...which he did anyway with the stupid nicknames he came up with for him, but it would still be nicer to call him by name. 

The feelings for the other side got so intense that Roman started making sure they’d end up in the same room at the same time on a regular basis. The anxious side seemed annoyed with this, but Roman could tell he was actually happy to be around someone who wasn’t like The duke (as he liked to go by) or Deceit who were pure evil. Anxiety wasn’t pure evil. He was just trying to keep Thomas out of trouble. Roman saw this and kept it to himself, pretending to be against Anxiety whenever Thomas would call on them. They seemed to be a package deal. Wherever creativity was, anxiety wasn’t far behind. It went on for years and whenever they’d go help Thomas, there seemed to be an ongoing rivalry between them, but really, it was all just Roman’s way of hiding his feelings. 

Roman finally decided that he’d sit beside Virgil on the couch late one night when everyone else was asleep when he saw him in the living room. He was busy listening to music and playing with a fidget block. Virgil had his hood up over his face and a blanket wrapped loosely around him. He sat with his legs crossed on the couch, never seeming to just sit normally anywhere. Roman thought it was absolutely adorable. 

Roman walked on over to the couch, humming a soft tune and trying to keep himself from showing any signs of being flustered. He sat down on Virgil’s right since Virgil was in the center of the couch. Virgil immediately took notice of Roman’s presence and even took out one of his earbuds to talk to him. 

“Hey, princey~ Your hair is looking nice today.” Virgil snickered, seeing as Roman’s hair looked like he had just gotten out of bed for once. 

“Couldn’t sleep…” Roman shrugged, running a nervous hand through his hair. 

“Welcome to the club.” Virgil said sarcastically.

“So this is…” Roman started to ask a question, but Virgil answered it before Roman could finish it. 

“Normal. Yeah.” 

Silence fell between the two after Virgil had answered. Roman was shocked to learn that Virgil sat here alone every night. No one had ever bothered to check on him? Had no one ever woken up and seen him here?

“So...what was the nightmare about?” Virgil finally spoke up, his earbuds completely put aside by now. 

“I don’t get…” Roman tried to laugh it off, but Virgil’s expression proved he wasn’t buying it. 

“How did you know?!”

“Your hair is a disaster, sweaty palms, shaky breathing, your eyes are farting around the room, and your face is flushed...well, that could be from being with me, but-“ Virgil teased, chuckling to himself a little. 

Roman’s eyes widened in shock at this comment. His face burned a bright red shade and he had to clear his throat to regain his composure. Roman wasn’t expecting Virgil to be so flirty. Virgil’s attitude was always sly and flirty and smooth and you’d never guess he was the embodiment of anxiety. At least, that’s what Roman thought. 

“Yeah...you’re right...I just didn’t think you’d be interested in hearing a ridiculous nightmare I had.” Roman mumbled. 

“It’s not like we have anything better to do. Go ahead, princey.” Virgil urged him. 

Roman has made sure to keep his name from Virgil as well since he saw it as a game. He didn’t want to be the first to admit his name, but if Virgil called him by his nickname all the time, but he hated to have serious moments and not use his real name. He’d always had that pet peeve and felt awkward when anyone was using his nicknames when it was a serious time. 

“I mean...it was about Patton and Logan. Ya know, the light sides.” Roman started out. 

“Yeah...go on.” Virgil encouraged, turning to face Roman completely. 

“Well...they didn’t think I should be a light side anymore. They thought my ideas were harming Thomas. I had made too many mistakes and that was it. Everything I knew before disappeared. Even Patton seemed furious and it’s so hard to make him angry...I can’t even tell you how hard that is.” Roman told Virgil, looking away the whole time he spoke. 

Virgil listened carefully and seemed to actually care about what Roman was saying. Roman felt two gentle, shaky hands grab both of his and that quickly turned Roman’s attention back to Virgil. Virgil had closed his eyes to take a deep, calming breath since he wasn’t very good with affection and didn’t know what to do. 

“Roman, I think that nightmare scared you so badly...because it’s not just a nightmare.” Virgil slowly spoke, hoping Roman wouldn’t get upset. 

“Wait, no! No no! Not that they really wanna kick you out! It’s that it’s a fear of yours! I’m so sorry if I scared you! I should really think before I speak!” Virgil frantically added. 

Virgil started to pull his hands away to hide his face, but Roman kept holding on. Roman gave Virgil what he hoped was a reassuring smile, knowing he had to be getting anxious again. Virgil calmed down enough to regain his composure, still finding it hard to maintain eye contact. 

“You’re right about that. I am scared. Terrified. I don’t want all creativity to be seen as bad because of my brother.” Roman confirmed. 

“Well princey…” Virgil spoke up, but was quickly cut off by Roman. 

“It’s Roman. My name is Roman.”

“Oh...Roman...I like that.” Virgil smiled which made Roman smile adorably and blush softly. 

“Anyway, Roman, I’m not a light or dark side. Everyone thinks I’m a dark side, but...no. I’m not like them. But I’m also not like the light sides. I guess I just stick around with the dark sides because that’s who I’m supposed to be. Roman, some people just won't accept our ways of doing things. It’s ok though...we can be in between the sides together if you want…” Virgil offered. 

Roman wanted nothing more than to just say yes and join Virgil, but he knew it wasn’t right. He had a job to do and it was important. They couldn’t just abandon their places. Roman frowned, wishing he had a better solution until...he did. 

“Anxiety! Why don’t you join the light sides?! You only try to keep Thomas out of trouble and caring about things! That’s not a dark side!” Roman pointed out. 

Virgil had a blank expression when Roman suggested this. He didn’t think it was possible for him to be a light side. He’d love to be considered one and sit at their table when they all shared the freshly baked cookies Patton would make all the time. He wished he could have Logan there to state the facts that could help him with his anxiety. He wanted to sit with Roman and watch Disney movies and forget about his worries. 

“I...I wish I could. I’ve been so incredibly evil to everyone...and I thought you hated me too if I’m being honest…” 

“I’m so sorry...I didn’t mean to really make you think that...the truth is…”

“No. Not yet. Don’t say anything yet.” Virgil quickly stopped Roman. 

Roman looked at Virgil with a confused expression on his face, but shrugged it off shortly afterwards. Virgil gave Roman’s hands one last squeeze and let go. His hands were starting to get sweaty anyway and he didn’t want Roman to think that he was gross. 

“Sorry, Ro. I think that’s for another time. Let’s just get through trying to make everyone accept me...and do me a favor, will you? Don’t stop making those jokes and teasing and acting like I’m in the way of your job. Just trust me, ok?” Virgil requested. 

“I will. I promise.”

“Good. Now you should probably get back to bed.” Virgil advised. 

“But we could watch Disney movies together! I know you like those after admitting it that one day!” Roman suggested hopefully. 

“We both know I’d like to do that, but you really need to go back to bed. Maybe a different time...a better time.” Virgil sighed. 

“Well...thank you, Anxiety. Tonight was nice.” Roman gave Virgil one last smile before getting up and returning to his room. 

“Virgil.” Virgil spoke up when Roman was almost out of the room. 

“Virgil?” Roman repeated, stopping in his tracks. 

Virgil’s hands were hiding his face, him being so freaked out that he had just told him this. Virgil was shaking a little bit, his anxiety getting the best of him. Virgil took a bit to steady himself, but Roman waited patiently and didn’t force anything from Virgil. 

“My name...I know it’s ridiculous but…” Virgil finally mumbled. 

“No. I like it. I’ll keep it a secret till you’re ready to tell the others. Goodnight, Virgil.” Roman finally left, nearly squealing once he got into his room. 

Roman heard someone clear their throat and he quickly turned his room lights on. Patton was sitting on his bed in his favorite onesie, raising an eyebrow at Roman. Roman nervously laughed and rubbed the back of his neck, knowing he was in trouble. 

“Roman, I’ve been waiting here for an hour! I was doing my nightly check-ins on everyone and you weren’t in your bed! Where were you?!” Patton asked sternly, his face full of concern. 

“Patton, I’m sorry. I just had a nightmare and went to the living room to calm down. That’s all.” Roman said as calmly as possible. 

“Your hair is a disaster. You’re all flustered. What were you really doing?” Patton crossed his arms, not buying this at all. 

“Ok, fine! I was talking to someone! But that’s it! I swear!” Roman started to panic, worried that Patton would find out. 

“Roman, you don’t look like you were just talking! You wouldn’t cheat on me, would you?” Patton teared up, worry taking over his stern voice. 

“Patton...no. Never.” Roman whispered, feeling like he was lying to him since he had developed feelings for Virgil. 

“I believe you...I’m sorry. Can I stay here tonight?” Patton asked hopefully, looking up at Roman with puppy eyes. 

“Yeah. Of course. I’m sorry too.” Roman apologized, getting into his bed and feeling Patton immediately cuddle up to him. 

“Night night, Roman. I love you.” Patton sighed happily. 

“I love you too…” Roman replied, but his thoughts and feelings betrayed him. 

‘Just...not like you do…’


End file.
